


I Can't Take Back The Things I Said

by Glitchinthedark



Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [17]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves - Freeform, Dirty Secret, Drabble, Gen, Jealousy, Pre-Canon, Rumour, bad choices, five hargreeves - Freeform, wrongfully accused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark
Summary: Five was always wrongfully accused as being the main suspect in his own disappearance. The reality was it was always Allison who would be guilty.
Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949950
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I Can't Take Back The Things I Said

“Five, he clearly doesn’t think you are ready.” Allison had heard just about enough of her brothers endless whining. They all struggled with training, they all wished they could go off and do their own thing. However, they were The Umbrella Academy, they had a regime they had to stick to. “We hear this nearly every day, just stop complaining!”

Pacing back and forth, Five looked towards his sibling with disdain. They were both the same height, yet the aura over him washed a wave of assertiveness and dominance across the room. “Well, is it not easy for you?” He had adopted his father’s sense of stubbornness and combined with his own newly developed arrogance; he became a lot more confident that he probably should have been. He was ready to time travel; he had perfected his spatial jumps to a minimal fault, he was ready. “You can just rumour him to do whatever you want; no real effort is required.” 

Anger boiled up inside Allison as she glared angrily at her brother. The roles began to reverse as she bundled her hands into fists ready to knock all sense of arrogance out of his brother’s personality. “Oh, you think it’s easy, do you?” Clear traces of snide laced her voice Looking around the hallway to make sure nobody else was around she grabbed Five by his shirt collar, leaving noticeable wrinkles where her hand grasped the hem. “I heard a rumour, you told dad how you really feel during dinner”

Five’s eyes turned a misty white as the rumour seed was planted in his brain. Releasing him from her physical grip she turned and stormed off towards her own room before her brother could even notice her departure. Maybe if he actually spoke to their father, he would let him do what he wanted, there was always that hidden favouritism towards him. This wasn’t the first time Allison had rumoured her siblings, she did it rather frequently, using her power to easily overcome every small inconvenience that approached her. There were never any serious consequences, at least that she would admit were her fault.

Five disappeared that evening, missing for months on end until he was presumed dead. It was Allison’s dirty secret, the one memory she tucked so far into the back of her mind that she refused to even acknowledge it, letting it fester in the dark corners of her psyche. Their father never seemed to show an ounce of mourning or loss, his only tribute being a portrait of his lost adopted son. To most, it would seem like a loving gesture: instead, it was a warning. A warning to anybody who disobeyed his orders and what would become of their fate. Five was always wrongfully accused as being the main suspect in his own disappearance. The reality was it was always Allison who would be guilty

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late oops
> 
> Fic title quote:
> 
> Dreaming Alone - Against The Current


End file.
